dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fayelith Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)
Fayelith Andromalius '''(née '''Tilkeseth) or nicknamed "Faye", '''is one of female protagonists of future fan fiction, ''"The Unsung Heroes"''. She is Nikolai Andromalius's wife and mother of their three children, Cain and two twin daughters, Ariel and Maya. She came from one of the high-ranking clans in the Azerlisia Mountains, one of the biggest mountain-range in the Kingdom of Freljord and heiress to her clan until her marriage with Nikolai, leaving her position to her younger sister. Currently she is a housewife and occasional teacher and dress designer at the village the family resides with relatively peaceful time. Appearance: Fayelith is a fair-skinned, beautiful, well-endowed young woman who is in early-mid 20’s with the height of 5’8 tops with long, a knee-length black hair with shades of violet with red and gold hairpin to keep her hair tied at the top. And finally, she has a slightly pointed ears which are common for the inhabitants of Dragonkin. Her noticeable feature is her dragon-like green-colored pupil with small dragon-like horns coming out of her head. Her overall attire resembles that of a mix of stylized Shin-Kiwanian and Kouganse robe clothing. She wears a long robed loyal clothes with intricate flower-pattern designs, a detachable sleeves, earrings, necklace, hair pins, and multiple pieces of cloth tied with jingle bells. The upper part of her clothing is revealing compared to the rest of her outfit. On her royal clothes has her clan's symbol, indicating her status as the princess of the Tilkeseth Clan. Personality: Fayelith is a calm, and serious individual being strict to her family, but also kind-hearted individual who loves her family deeply and hospitable to take care of others. It was demonstrated as she spent most of her time with her children and her husband Nikolai whom she loved dearly. Fayelith values her family but also the members of the Tilkeseth Clan which she is obliged to protect as the nobility of Dragonkin. She can seamlessly switch her demeanor from that of a strict and kind wife and mother to her family to that of a proper, noble lady who has mannerisms as a noblewoman that are elegant and graceful. Though she herself refuses to admit it, she has a side that can strike fear at others when she's angered with beautiful smile, which Nikolai noted that he wished to be careful with. Fayelith is also quite the intelligent woman when it comes to the political and business world of the nobles, as she has the talent and insight to figure out the situation of the country's noble and families. She also has great analyzing skills at information due to having good connections from her days as a heiress to her clan. Due to her connection, she is often asked to be a suitor, and dress designer for high-class merchants and nobles as she inherited her artistic trait from her mother's family who is a generation of seamstress and artists. To Nikolai's surprise, Fayelith also possesses a collected, competitive side, where she would love to compete against strong opponents to improve herself. Nikolai noted that it is an almost battle-maniac trait, but she seems to retain most of her competitive, sportsman nature as she is always seen smiling, and sometimes even praising the enemy or greeting them. During the battle, she prefers surprising her opponents with unexpected moves, twisting the field to her presence with her abilities. History: Fayelith comes from the Tilkeseth Clan, one of the high-ranking clans from the Azerlisia Mountains, one of the biggest mountain-range in the Kingdom of Freljord whose clan ruled the mountain for generation. Fayelith was the heiress to the clan who were known as as one of the powerful magicians at the time. On a day where she and other young girls from the clan goes on a medicinal-collecting trip, and met Nikolai who was verge on the state of starvation. Hurriedly, she takes him back to the clan's village to tend to his needs. After his recovery, Nikolai stayed at the clan's village for supply and place to rest. She would often visit his hut on the outskirt of the village where she would learn about the world. Firstly, Nikolai maintain a cold, distant relationship to the princess of the clan, but she would calmly ignore and continue to meet with him. Over time, they would slowly fell in love with one another. During this time, she was to married to the prince of the kingdom for unity and friendship, but in a twist of fate, Nikolai challenged the prince to a duel for Fayelith's hand-in marriage. After a fierce duel between the two men, Nikolai emerged victorious and asked Fayelith to married him and ask to birth his children. In return, she replied with happy, tear-filled smile, kissing him to seal the marriage. After a...calmly disputes between the clan and them, they would leave the village in secret. Over time, they settled down in a countryside of the kingdom's capital, eventually giving birth to son and twin daughters. To this day, they all live happily together as a family, on a house at a hill covered in snow and flowers. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Magic Expert: Fayelith is highly proficient in the magic, as she can able to utilizing various different types of magic in the battle. She can also create her clan's magic circle in the form of a dragon to fire a blast of tremendous energy that not even magic expert of anti magic can negate. After reincarnating into a Devil, she has been to be able learn various types of magic, sorcery, and demonic power in order to strengthen the power of her defense and offense by focusing on the Rook and Bishop trait of her Queen piece. Currently, Fayelith is studying under Nikolai in order to learn her demonic power to control her magic and sorcery techniques better in order to defend herself and increase her combat strength overall. *'Elemental Magic': Due to her magic expertise, Fayelith excels at natural elements like lightning, thunder, ice, fire, water, wind, and etc. for specializing in long-range and bombardment to send them against her enemies. Demonic Power: After being reincarnated into a Devil, Fayelith gained an impressive level of demonic power somewhere comparable to a Ultimate-Class Devil through her Mutation Queen Piece. Her overall demonic powers and magic are enhanced through the power of the Bishop trait of her Queen piece. According to Nikolai, she can be referred as one of strongest magician to be reincarnated into a Devil. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite being a Magician, Fayelith is well-versed in the art of her clan's hand-to-hand combat, specializing in dragon-based martial arts for close-ranged combat. She demonstrated her feat by being able to fight several other skilled assassins during the battle, a testament to her skills. Expert Technician: Fayelith is highly intelligent in terms of intellect and coming up with strategies for battle, along with their possible outcome. And when this is combined with her combat skill, she can become a formidable opponent. Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Fayelith is a highly perceptive combatant. She is able to notice the changes in an opponent's power level. Also, she is able to deduce the workings of most attacks accurately, read her opponent's movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Enhanced Strength: Due to her father's Dragon heritage, Fayelith has shown to be considerably strong. After her years of training at her clan's village with her family, she was able to fight against both high-class fighters, and monsters. a testament to her strength. Nikolai noted that her kicks and usage of enchantment are considerably powerful. Enhanced Speed: Fayelith possesses supersonic speed that's beyond that of an ordinary human being, which allows her to caught against Mid-Class Beings and monsters during the battle. After being reincarnated into Devil, she possesses enhanced speed through the Rook piece. Enhanced Stamina: Fayelith possesses a considerable amount of stamina. This was proven as she was able to fight against some of the strong fighters, and monsters during her days as Adventurer. After her reincarnation into Devil, she gained considerable stamina being able to fight for few weeks without tiring herself out. Enhanced Durability: Due to her Dragon heritage, Fayelith showed that she is considerably durable, able to withstand against high-class fighters and monster's attacks without any severe injuries. This was demonstrated as she was able to take on the attacks from demons and demonic beast's attack with considerable injuries, leaving only cut marks. After being reincarnated into Devil, she possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Mutation Queen piece. Flight: Being a Devil, Fayelith can fly using her Dragon, or Devil wings. Equipment: Incinerate Anthem (インシネレート・アンセム, Inshinerēto Ansemu), ''also known as the '''Chief Mourner’s Crucified Stand of Purple Flame' is a Fayelith's Sacred Gear due to her human heritage from her mother's side. The Incinerate Anthem is s one of the Original 13 Longinus Gears and one of the Three Holy Relics, the "Holy Cross" on which Christ was crucified. It grants the user to generate and control purple colored Holy Flames that can incinerate demonic and darkness beings. This particular Longinus has a will of its own, allowing it to move independently, and even remove itself from its current wielder to a more suitable one. According to Nikolai, In Fayelith's hand, her control over Incinerate Anthem '''is frightening, to the point where she can generate the holy flames in a form of weapons or beasts to burn her enemies at same time. * '''Majestic Flame Fall (マジェスティック・フレイム・フォール, M''ajesutikku Fureimu Fooru), also known as the '''Blazing Petals of Brilliant Queen i's the sub-species Balance Breaker of the Incinerate Anthem which creates a number of 108 flowers petals around her. All of the 108 flower petals follow her will, where it can act as both offensive and defensive purposes. In the offensive, it slays and burns anything that comes into contact with her petal's range. In the defensive, it can able to neutralizes attacks by surrounding her entire being as shield. However, the weakness of the ability is that the blades follow manipulated set of rules, which have a blind spot. To reach the blind spot, the opponent would have to be faster than the caster. In order to break the formation of blades completely, the caster of the ability has to be defeated. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Fayelith's appearance is based on Seo, one of female characters from Manhwa series, Cavalier of the Abyss. * Fayelith's powers and abilities are based on characters from the following series ** Seo from Cavalier of the Abyss. ** Irene Belserion from Fairy Tail. ** Konoe A. Mercury from Blazblue: Centralfiction. * The sub-species Balance Breaker of Incinerate Anthem was inspired from one of Bleach's male characters, Kuchiki Byakuya with his Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura's Bankai abilities. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:The Unsung Heroes